It's Just Good Strategy
by Pablo S. Lemon
Summary: Some of the digidestined decide to have a strategy meeting at Davis' house and after the meeting things start to heat up...


"Let's all have a strategy meeting at my house tonight." Said Davis to the others. "We need to figure out how we're going to defeat Blackwargreymon."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Davis. Let me call my mom first to see if it's okay." Said Ken as he went to the nearest payphone.

"Count me in." replied Kari cheerfully.

"If Kari's going then I guess I'll go too." Said Yolei.

"You guys go ahead I've got stuff to do at home." Said T.K. regretfully as he started to walk away.

"I'm going to have to pass too. So excuse me." Said Cody as he tried to catch up to T.K.

A few minutes later Ken was back and they all headed over to Davis' house. Once there they went into Davis' room and started to talk. After a while though, the digimon were starting to get restless. So Davis opened a digiport in his room and sent them to the digital world while they stayed behind.

"Now that they're gone how about we play a game." Said Davis.

"What game?" asked Ken?

"How about a game to help us get to know each other better?" asked Yolei?

"Then let's play Truth or Dare." Suggested Kari.

"That sounds like a fine idea Kari." Said Davis. "Ken are you in?"

"Will…uh…I don't know.." replied Ken.

"Come on man it will be fun, trust me." Said Davis as he winked at Ken.

"Oh alright. I'll play." Ken said reluctantly.

"That's the spirit. I'll go first. Yolei truth or dare?" asked Davis.

"Uh truth." Replied Yolei.

"Come on Yolei your telling me your too chickenmon to pick dare?" said Davis.

"Fine I'll pick dare, but everyone else has to pick dare their first time too." Demanded Yolei as everyone nodded in agreement.

Yolei I dare you to kiss Kari." Said Davis.

Yolei turned to Kari and kissed her on the cheek, but Davis didn't accept it. So she turned to her again and this time the kiss was on the lips and a little tongue was slipped in by both of them.

"Woohoo! Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about." Said Davis.

"How was that one Davis?" asked Yolei smugly.

"I guess I'll let that one go." Replied Davis "Now your turn to pick someone Yolei."

"Don't you think I know that!" said Yolei angrily. "Oh wait, that's right you have to have a brain first."

"What was that Yolei? All I hear was bitch bitch bitch bit…." Said Davis as he got a right hook to the face by Yolei.

"Shouldn't we have stopped this?" asked Ken to Kari.

"Nah. This always happens." Replied Kari. "I'll take care of Davis like usual."

She picked him up and set him in bed where he laid there knocked out.

"Now what do we do?" asked Yolei.

"Let's do what we always do when this happens." Replied Kari.

"But Ken is here." Said Yolei.

"It's alright. He can even join us if he wants to." Kari said cheerfully.

"Well okay. If you say so." Said Yolei. "Alright Ken off with those pants."

"Wha wha what!" yelled Ken as he tried to get away, but to no avail. She had won.

"Wow you're as big as Davis." Exclaimed Yolei as she grabbed his dick and started to suck.

It wasn't long after that that he came. "Sorry about that Yolei." Said Ken as Yolei swallowed Ken's early load.

"It's okay. The first one's always the easiest." Said Yolei as she took off her pants and panties and got on all fours. "Now stick it in me."

"It appears to have gone soft already." Pointed out Ken.

"Then let me try something." Said Kari as she got behind Yolei and started to eat out her pussy.

"Oh god Kari! That feels so good." Said Yolei in ecstasy.

Yolei started getting hot all over, which was turning Ken on and Kari noticed this so stopped before Yolei could cum.

"Looks like you're ready. So I'll let you finish her Ken." Said Kari after wiping off her face.

Ken, a bit nervous, inserted his now erect penis inside Yolei's tight, hot pussy and she let out a scream. So Ken started to move slowly and started to feel the same amount of ecstasy that Yolei was. Kari started to get jealous and decided to finger herself while watching Ken pound away at Yolei.

"Yolei…I think I'm going to…cum." Grunted Ken.

"Same…here…Ahhh…I'm cumming." Said Yolei through her various moans.

Then Ken pulled out just after Yolei had came and shot his wad all over her ass. Kari ended up letting out a scream of pleasure at the same time as Yolei and got her pink silky panties all wet.

After a short rest period, they cleaned up their mess and the girls went home after they called back the digimon.

"Wow. I can't believe Davis slept through all of that." Said Ken to himself.

"Slept through what?" asked Davis as he turned over. "I was awake the whole time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Ken. "You could have gotten in."

"Then I couldn't have videotaped it." Replied Davis with a smile as he showed Ken his camera. "Don't worry buddy I'll make you a copy."

You're a good friend Davis. Let me see the camera for a second." Said Ken as Davis gave him the camera and Ken broke it. "Now good night."

"Awe you're no fun." Said Davis as he turned off the light. "Well good night Ken."

"Night Davis." Said Ken as he went right to sleep.

Little did Ken know though that Davis had another camera. So in the end Davis go the last laugh.


End file.
